Ahatake Noriko Kurosaki
Stubborn to the point of foolishness.." - Darknesslover5000 Ahatake "Noriko" Kurosaki (黒幸唖畑典濃, Kurosaki Ahataki-Noriko) is a Fanon character of the Bleach series by Tite Kubo. He is a Human who gained Shinigami powers through an encounter with a Hollow. He is a main character in all of Darknesslover5000's stories. Despite being dropped from the main character status in Generation II, Ahatake still seems to get a lot of screentime. With his adventures complete, and the threats removed, Ahatake eventually did settle down with his family. In an effort to be productive, he started what is now known as the Kurosaki School of Kendō (剣道の黒崎一校, Kendō no Kurosaki Ichikō), where Ahatake teaches the way of the sword to new students. Interestingly enough, this is a parallel to his former teacher, Seireitou Kawahiru, and Ahatake tries to deliberately avoid recognizing that he's becoming anything like one of the men that taught him to fight. Appearance At first appearance, Ahatake possesses tanned skin and golden eyes, with dark black hair. As a human though, his eyes were blue. Ahatake generally wears a white shirt and black pants, but alternates between that and a Shihakusho. He has messy black hair and his eyes have dark lines around them, giving him the appearance of one who needs some serious sleep. He appears to be at least 19, though his actual age can be assumed to be over 100 at least. He grew it hair out long, but eventually cut in early in the Yuurei Arc to a spiky style with one long bang over his face, covering his left eye. For the majority of this arc, he wears a high-school suit-esque for his job. Later, in the False Utopia Arc, he wears an outft very similar to Aizen, consisting of a white shirt with a white jacket over neath, both having raised collars, a black sash, white hakama, black tabi and waraji. His Zanpakutō is within the sash. Personality Ahatake, personality-wise, is hyperactive and rambunctious; he is typically exuberant, easily excitable, impulsive, and tends to be an embodiment of short attention span. Furthermore, he is obviously identified as an easily-angered man. He tends to develop annoyance for those who serve no use to him, and refuses to change the way he operates. According to Hikaru, Ahatake is someone who learns through his body. Seireitou also identifies Ahatake's personality type and fighting style as being a power type (types that are best suited to charging straight in) and are best effective in battle when sent in first, in the front to clear a path through the enemy's defensive line, making a way in after them for the rest of the team. While raw power is one of his strengths, Ahatake has begun to learn in recent chapters of his training that it is something that he needs to temper with focus in order for it to become truly effective. As an extension of his naivety, Ahatake has a number of childish traits. In many cases, one can almost say that Ahatake is more child than man. Seireitou has compared Ahatake and his son, Suzaku Kawahiru, to be very similar in terms of arrogance. History Under ALOTTA construction Ahatake was born on February 27th, as the son of Kaemon Kurosaki and Gikeko Kurosaki. A few years after Ahatake's birth, his sister Akiko was born (to a different woman). As a child, Ahatake was closer to his mother than he was to his father, his reason is that his father gave him "bad vibes", later explained that he feared his father's vast spiritual energy. During his normal childhood years, Ahatake attended school like any other child. His grades were mediocre, and he constantly spent time in the library, reading whatever books he found interesting, his preference lying in manga. He was trained by his father whenever Kaemon could pry Ahatake away from Gikeko. Synopsis No Arc *Training a Young Shinigami: Ahatake's Training Yuurei Rebellion Arc *Uproot! Enter Yuurei! *Destined to Adapt, or Doomed to Despise? *Yuurei: The Invalid Torture *The Resistance! Underground Training! (mentioned) *Grief: The Ultimate Change of Heart *The Mutual Ally: The Juushin Resistance *Reclaiming What Was Lost: Siblings Of The Sword *Just Like Old Times: The Resistance's Confrontation! *Acceptance! Those Feelings *The Water Extinguishes Her Fire: Kiri and Kuro Equipment Riyūhōchō (理由包丁, Reason Carving Knife): One of the only devices capable of harming Reason, this knife was created by Ahatake's mother. It uses an energy she dubbed Giji Riyū (疑似理由, Psuedo Reason), that imitates reason to an extent, but is just as manipulatable as Reiatsu. Due to it's "reason properties", it can cut through reason very easily, though it's supply is limited, and it takes the form of a hunting knife. Katana: After losing his Shinigami powers, Ahatake obtained a basic sword that he uses as his weapon. He is as skilled with it as he was with his Zanpakutō. The sword's sheath seems to provide a minor shield which can protect Ahatake from most attacks should he need to use it. It can only take so much damage, however, before it cracks and needs to be repaired. Current Powers & Abilities Flame Manipulation: Even without his Zanpakutō, Ahatake is shown to have great affinity for flame control, being able use them in standard attacks, augument his physical blows, and was shown to create a shield of extremely dense black flames to use as a shield, though it seems to be tiring. He is also capable of a strange form of teleportation, which he calls Flaming (フレイミング Furemin). He is also capable of absorbing flames to heal himself and increase his spiritual energy. This ability stems from the demonic blood in him, from his mother's side. *'Shiroenryū' (白火流, White Flame Style; also translated as "Way of the White Flames") is the style of Kidō created by Seireitou, utilizing several unique spells that consist of blazing white flames that can be applied for multiple situations. Having studied under him, Ahatake was taught this method but only has reached a basic level of it's usegage. Despite now being proficient in Kidō, Ahatake finds that the Shiroenryū comes naturally to him, possibly due to his being a hanyō. *'Taisuga Tenshō' (太陽牙天衝, Sun Fang Heaven-Piercer): When training against Raian Getsueikirite, Ahatake had this technique used on him, and was able to absorb and subdue it, due to it's flame like nature. When Ahatake used it, it was compressed into an orb on his fist through which he can channel the Taisuga Tenshō. His doesn't take on a crescent shape so much as large explosion. Ahatake was only seen using this against Raian, so whether he can use this technique continuously is unknown. Vast Spiritual Power: After training in Hueco Mundo for just one month, Ahatake's spiritual pressure has peaked to explosive amounts. Similar to the likes of Sōsuke Aizen, Ahatake can crush beings weaker than himself with his spiritual pressure and can cause them bodily pain, though this has to be forced and concentrated. As a Vizard, he possesses dual type part Shinigami and Part Hollow; but has since merged and become more stable upon becoming an Xiāochú. As Ahatake continues to train, his spiritual pressure only becomes stronger and it is colored orange in shikai, though blue in Bankai. As mentioned by a few and shown when manifesting a pathway inside a Garganta, Ahatake has very dark and evil spiritual pressure, akin to that of a Hollow or an Espada. Despite this, when it manifests, it appears as multicolored flame. Hand-to-Hand Skill: Ahatake, due to constant training from his father (before he gained Shinigami powers) has hand to hand combat ability to match the Punishment Force. Despite prefering his swordsmanship over melee battle, Ahatake continues to train in order to keep it as a fall-back should his sword break or prove useless. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: In battle, Ahatake's Zanpakuto are his main weapon. When he was younger, he wasn't as experienced as some Shinigami, thought he has gotten considerably better. As a child, he has had sword training as a child, being pressed by his father to learn; this indicates that he has enough experience to use a sword without harming himself. Ahatake is pretty experienced with his Zanpakutō, and seems to have some sort of a bond with it. When Seireitou broke it, he felt abandoned without it. After obtaining a second Zanpakuto, Ahatake became capable of wielding them both (in their sealed states) in either hand, hinting that he is ambidextrous. He typically fights using his wakizashi as a means of blocking an attack, and his kodachi for attacking due to it's longer reach. Keen Intellect: Despite his intelligence generally being downplayed throughout the series, Ahatake is shown to have good intuition, and is an expert at fighting despite receiving no formal training, being able to come up with plans in the midst of battle. He is also shown to be creative with his attacks, performing a Kidō-Cero combination at the least second to increase his attacks lethal potential. Immense Speed: After losing his Shinigami and Hollow abilities, Ahatake lost the ability to perform Shunpo or Sonido. Ahatake is able to focus spiritual energy into his legs to more than make up for his lack of Flash Step, allowing him to move fast enough to instantly close a huge gap of space between him and the opponent and even seemingly disappear from sight. He also has a teleportation ability that stems from his demonic blood, but it doesn't count as high speed movement. Flash Step Master: One of Ahatake's most notable traits is his speed. He can move quite fast, even being considered on par with that of Shunsui Kyōraku, a former Gotei 13 Captain and current Royal Guard Marshal. By using flash step and putting spirtual pressure into either his foot or fist he can create a fast and painful punch guaranteed to send an enemy flying. Kidō Practitioner: Ahatake has limited use of Kidō as he isn't an official Shinigami, he never received formal lessons, but his sister has shown him how to use Kidō so he has a basic understanding. His skill leaves alot to be desired however. An interesting thing to note about Ahatake's Kidō prowess is that he cannot preform it wil through personal whim, but when fighting on pure instinct, his Kidō can end up doing massive damage. According to Seireitou, however, his skill is still crude. He has shown the ability to combine his Kidō with his Cero, creating a far stronger attack. Zanpakutō Harukīro (地獄, "Yellow Springs") is the name of the Zanpakutō that Ahatake awakened after his residual demonic powers merged with that of his reawakened Shinigami powers. When in its sealed form, it takes the form of a standard katana with a pink guard that is reminiscent of a mobius strip shape, and has on it black inscriptions which read out "And I looked, and behold a pale horse: his name that sat on him was Death, and Hell followed with him." (そこで見ていると、見よ、青白い馬が出てきた。そして、それに乗っている者の名は「死」と言い、それに黄泉が従っていた) all along its surface. The handle itself, however, is black with golden inscriptions which glows when Ahatake is ready to release his Shikai state. The spirit of the Zanpakutō is a young girl with pink hair, wearing a short white chinese dress that supports her ample bosom. Unlike Shishusaiga, Harukīro is more out-going and arguementative with her master, often disagreeing with her master's "idiotic" and "impulsive" actions and behaviour, but also becomes easily offended by remarks, expressing rather "dramatic" responses to them, something Ahatake finds annoying. Whenever Ahatake is put into a life-threatening situation, Harukīro will sometimes intervene and erect a powerful (albeit flickering and weak-looking) barrier to protect her master. While the barrier is capable of standing up to dangerous attacks at any one time, it can not hold against repeated assaults for too long. *'Shikai:' It is released by the command, "Fall" (失墜, chiru). The Zanpakutō does not undergo very much of an appearance change, but its blade becomes jet-black while the handle turns into a greyish silver color, the golden inscriptions on it beforehand disappear. The mobius strip-like guard retains its shape, but its color is now grey. :Shikai Special Ability: Harukīro's power is to "create and manipulate impossible situations". In other words, Ahatake is capable of doing things that would be considered impossible by any sort of scientifical or theoretical established rules. He can make an offense spiritual attack work as a defensive technique, make fire drown people, and even make water burn. By extension, this also allows Ahatake to somewhat alter the purpose of a situation, an example being a spiritual attack that is meant to cut, it could be made to explode instead. :*'Getsuga Tenshō' (月牙天衝, Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer; literally "Piercer of Heaven"): It was noted by Raian Getsueikirite that it would be seemingly impossible for a non-moon-type Zanpakutō to possess the Getsuga Tenshō. Because of this fact, Harukīro was able of allowing Ahatake to possess this technique, to "become the living embodiment of the Kurosaki desire to protect." It is a powerful attack of purple spiritual energy that is unleashed from the blade, its size and power dependent on the amount of energy Ahatake puts into the blade prior to attack. Keeping true to the ability to make the impossible, possible, Ahatake can make the Getsuga Tenshō into the shape of a barrier, protecting himself or others around him; the strength of the barrier also dependent on the spiritual energy submitted into the sword before the attack is unleashed. Ahatake's Getsuga is coloured red. :*'Cero' (虚閃 (セロ), sero; Spanish for "Zero", Japanese for "Hollow Flash"): Similar to Getsuga Tenshō, it would be considered impossible for Ahatake to possess Cero, and thusly, he does. By pointing the tip of his blade at a target(s), he can unleash a powerful burst of black spiritual energy, which covers any exposed light into pitch darkness. The range of the Cero is great enough to make dodging a very unlikely option, and its strength is great enough to even cause Raian to use Taisuga Tenshō to counter it, albeit part of the Cero broke through. :*'Uminenshō' (燃焼水, Burning Water): Harukīro calls forth a massive torrent of water from the blade, and it can be directed by Ahatake's swing. Whatever comes into contact with the water, bursts into flames, and those who come into contact with this water experience a burning sensation, and burns them, but doesn't inflict burn marks, essentially causing them to "be burned without really being burnt." Ahatake has also shown the ability to influence natural water to take on the properties of Uminenshō. :*'Onogoro' (非生物的, "self-forming"): Ahatake unleashes a wave of spiritual energy, black in color, but this is merely the set-up to the technique. When the attack makes contact with something, instead of exploding, it begins to seperate into sentient waves of spiritual energy, which can be controlled mentally by Ahatake. The more it attempts to make contact, the larger the amounts of energy that begin forming. However, given Ahatake's limited mastery of the sword's strength, there is only so much he will be able to mentally control until his hold over it breaks, and these waves of spiritual energy act by their own accord. :Demonic Transformation: When Harukīro appeared, it caused Ahatake's demonic powers and newly-revived Shinigami powers to merge into one, and thusly, create something completely new. Because of this, Ahatake's former demonic form carried over to his Zanpakutō, and was developed into a second Shikai release. When the form is unleashed, Harukīro retains its Shikai form, but its guard becomes a pink orb, which has an exactly identical appearance to his mother's Saikōkyu, which originally brought out his latent demon powers. In this state, Ahatake's hair grows out and turns silver and it lengthens, extending down past his back. He gains purple stripes on his face, and longer stripes on his chest, arms and back. His skin darkens as well. :*'Intense Strength:' In this form, Ahatake's strength becomes so great, a simple swing of his sword caused a large shockwave, and melee battle against him. With simple pucnhes, he can shatter bones, and he was able to effortlessly toss Hiraishin from the middle of the city into the ocean, which was a great distance away. :*'Immeasurable Spirit Power:' Ahatake's Spiritual Power becomes so great, his mere presence caused member's of his family such as Aoi and Kyuui to collapse from the effort of trying to stay on their feet. Hiraishin himself remarked on Ahatake's new power as completely fearsome, and it's pressure was enough to slow down his movements in their battle. In this state, Ahatake's Spiritual Energy is a deep crimson. :*'Enhanced Cero:' Due to the power going to his head, Ahatake accessed his Hollow Powers in this state, and an ordinary Cero from his fingertip proved to be enough to annihilate half of the Yūrei Ōkoku, and was too much to be absorbed by one of Hiraishin's bodies. :*'Untraceable Speed:' Ahatake's speed in this state easily outstrips that of Yoruichi Shihōin the "Flash Goddess" (瞬神, shunshin). When he moves, it is nearly impossible to detect Ahatake's movements until after he has already made them, and by then his opponent would be dead. To the viewer, it appears as if Ahatake simply teleported. :*'Immense Durability:' Ahatake's durability has increased to a level where nearly any attack made against him did no damage whatsoever. Ahatake was able to withstand a level 90 Kidō spell with ease, not even showing signs of having been afflicted by it's power. :*'Enhanced Fire Manipulation:' Ahatake's dominance over flames increases, though he was only seen using flames once in the form, to create a wall of flame with a simple wave of his hand. In this form, his flames greatly increase, and he is capable of accessing a type of flames he calls White Flames (白火の手 Shira Hinote), different from the black flames he uses as a shied in his normal form. He states that these flames are amongst the hottest that can be used in battle, but are difficult at the moment to control. ::*'Flame and General Heat Resistance:' In this form, Ahatake feels no pain from contact with flames, and all heat based attacks have little to no affect on him, even stating himself that immense heat in this form feels "refreshing". *'Bankai:' Narakunuma no Kawase (地獄湖の河沼, "Flowing Rivers of the Hell Lake"): When he first initiates Bankai, Ahatake's body emits an intense glow of spiritual energy, generating spirit wisps that permeate around his being. Upon the activation of his Bankai, flames of various colors overtake his body, exploding into the skies above in a massive pillar of pure flames. When the pillar dissipates, Ahatake appears to have not changed whatsoever. He is no longer holding a weapon of any kind, almost as if his Bankai itself was a fluke. But the true power of his Bankai has already taken effect, the moment those wisps of energy from before scattered throughout the air. :Bankai Special Ability: Whilst in Shikai, Harukīro allowed Ahatake to "do the impossible", but was limited only by Ahatake's very imagination. However powerful and infinite, the mentality of any being, even a Shinigami, is limited for they themselves are limited beings. In Bankai, however, Narakunuma no Kawase no longer attempts to bring out the imagination of Ahatake to reality, but rather turns the power inward. Narakunuma no Kawase probes the mentality of all beings within the range of Ahatake's reiatsu and further beyond, the very instant that Ahatake initiates Bankai, making it highly impossible to defend oneself against its effect. Once this occurs, Narakunuma no Kawase will seemingly "extract" the "imagination" of all people within Ahatake's reiatsu, allowing Ahatake himself to attain a penultimate mentality composed of all those whom have been affected. In other words, Narakunuma no Kawase causes Ahatake to transform into a state in which those who witness the Bankai will deem impossible, causing Ahatake himself to become a being that is capable of doing things that those around him believe with their own mentality is impossible. Whether it be by strength, ability, intelligence, or overall power, Ahatake can become any enemy's worst nightmare, despite how powerful they may be, making Narakunuma no Kawase a Bankai of almost unbeatable prowess. Former Powers and Abilities Ryūseiga (竜牙, "Dragon Fang") is the name of Ahatake's Zanpakutō, which takes the form of a standard sized katana with a black handle and and blood-red sheath. The guard has two curved extensions from its long sides, which are designed with small Chinese Dragons. His Zanpakuto Spirit takes the form of well-endowed, bespectacled woman with short dark hair, piercing red eyes, who wields a katana similar to her sealed state. Ahatake described her personality as "very similar to Tereya". She constantly refers to Ahatake as bōya (坊や boy) when she speaks to him *'Shikai:' Released by the command Feel your body’s muscles, and its roar, Feel your heart beat as you soar and dive, Feel the control to work the magic, Feel the emotion, love and anger (あなたは不機嫌そうに、ダイビング、お気軽コントロールを魔法のように機能するフィールあなたの体の筋肉が、その轟音は、お気軽心ビートフィール感情、愛と怒り Anata wa fukigen-sō ni, daibingu, o kigaru kontorōru o mahō no yō ni kinō suru fīru anata no karada no kin'niku ga, sono gōon wa, o kigaru-shin bītofīru kanjō,-ai to ikari), Ryūseiga changes from a Katana to a jian, a Chinese straight sword. The blade takes on a black coloration, the handle turns red, and the guard resembles a Chinese Dragon more than before. The blade is very strong, able to cut through various metals with little to moderate effort. :Shikai Special Ability: Despite Ryūseiga's usefulness in standard melee combat, it possesses a few special abilities which revolve around energy. Shōryūha (飛翔竜発破, Soaring Dragon Wave) The Shōryūha is one of Ryūseiga's most powerful attacks. When used, the normally black blade glows blue, and reishi is gathered in a manner so it starts to form into a blue dragon, similar to Hyōrinmaru in Shikai. The dragon is mentally controlled by Ahatake, and as enough power to destroy a Danku shield. When it connects with the victim, it will explode and envelop them as a normal blast would. Hiryūri (飛散竜裏面 Dragon that flies back): When an opponent unleashes an energy attack, Ahatake can send a twister of energy from his sword, engulfing the opponent's attack and forcing it back at them. *'Bankai:' Tensuryūseiga (天鉄竜牙 Heaven's Iron Dragon Fang): In it's Bankai state, Tensuryūseiga retains it's jian state, but Ahatake's dons a long, scaled cloak, and it summons a large, menacing dragon, resembling a Chinese Dragon in most respects. The dragon has a mind of it's own, but it bends to Ahatake's will. :Bankai Special Ability: Ahatake's Bankai revolves around the use of his dragon, but it gain's additional attacks as well. ::Dragon: Ahatake's Bankai summons a large menacing dragon, which Ahatake calls Ryū (竜 Dragon). The dragon has very durable hide, and has a mind of it's own, though it willingly obeys Ahatake's orders. The dragon constantly exude's vile spiritual pressure, which causes anyone in the vicinity to feel sick and experience fear, though Ahatake seems to be immune to it's effects. :::Flame: The dragon is capable of letting loose bursts of flame from it's mouth. These flames are uniquely purple colored and can melt even rock. :::Energy Blasts: The dragon can fire blasts of pure reishi from it's mouth, and they crackle like lightning. This is the dragon's strongest attack and it can be charged and it is difficult to redirect. ::Ryūho Taihō (竜骨大砲 Dragon Bone Cannon): Tensuryūseiga's ultimate attack. Ahatake swings his blade down, and at the instance of the swing, Tensuryūseiga absorbs his spiritual energy and releases a large sphere of spiritual energy from the tip of the blade. Although it is slow moving, it is very powerful, and explodes upon contact with anything, even Ahatake himself. ::Ryūnarahi (竜奈落火 Dragon's Hell Fire): Tensuryūseiga's true ultimate attack. Ahatake has recently learned it, and intends to use it against Hiraishin. Hollowfication When in Vizard form, Ahatake proceeds to battle ruthlessly, caring less for his own injuries, and more on the battle, much like a berserker. However, Ahatake can still control himself to an extent, and even fine-tune his movements to supplement his attacks. His spiritual power increases drastically and gains access to the Cero Blast, the blast Vizards, Hollows, and Arrancar can use. Ahatake's inner Hollow is not as malevolent as other Hollow's and is more like the Nine-Tailed Fox, because he lends Ahatake the ability to use his hollow mask without hesitation. But he has an evil, more sadistic side and has stated to Ahatake two things: 1) He will take over Ahatake's body when he's losing a battle and 2) All of Ahatake's power will be his eventually. It is unknown what has happened to him since Ahatake's become an Xiāochú, but it is implied that he still exists. *'Cero:' Ahatake is very proficient with the cero though his is different from most hollows. He creates a cero with both hands and charges and fires it just like a Kamehameha of Dragon ball fame. His cero is abnormally powerful and can easily level half a city, though only with enough spiritual pressure put into it, and after this he needs to rest a full five minutes before he can use it again. Ahatake soon changed his style however, firing a Cero from his fingertip in the manner similar to a young child pretending to fire a gun. Being a proponent of the Cero, Ahatake has forged the technique to several unique variations. :Taladrador Cero (ピアスゼロ, Spanish for Piercer Zero): A Cero fired from the finger tip. It can pierce through nearly anything (excluding Arrancar's Hierro), even being able to pierce through the heart of a target for an instant kill. :Espada Cero (ソードゼロ, Spanish for Sword Zero): This is a special Cero unique to Ahatake. It's name means "sword zero" or "zero sword", it's name obviously implying that it is a Cero with awesome cutting power. It's still an energy blast but cuts instead of blasting away. :Sangre Cero (血も, Spanish for Blood Zero): It is a special Cero made by Ahatake that uses his blood and energy for power making it stronger than an average cero and blood-red. It is very similar to that of the Espada's Gran Rey Cero. :Esfera Cero (球も, Spanish for Sphere Zero): It is another of the unique Cero created by Ahatake. It is a massive circular orb of Spiritual Energy and is fired like a projectile. When it makes contact with an opponent it makes a truly massive explosion. This technique is Ahatake's Hissatsu Waza or desperation move. *'Enhanced Strength:' When wearing the mask, his physical strength is enhcnaced immensely. Though not visibly seen, his power seems to be great enough to break the bones of opponents he faces in battle. However, the Espada remain as an exception to this. *'Power Augmentation:' While wearing the mask, Ahatake's hollow powers supplement his Shinigami powers, giving him a vast increase in both strength and speed. The explanation for this is that since Hollows boost their natural abilities by obtaining spirit power around them, either by absorbing it in its ambient form or devouring it directly from another living being, Ahatake attains power from two separate sources: that from himself (drawn using his Shinigami powers), and that from his immediate environment (drawn with the help of his Hollow powers), allowing him to draw power from both sides. It could even be suggested that the Hollow mask allows Ahatake (like Ichigo) to recapture the energy he constantly leaks into the environment, making him more efficient. *'Hollow Combat:' When Ahatake fights with his mask on his fighting style becomes more instinctive than practiced. The hollow mask also makes Ahatake more ruthless, akin to the battle style of Hollow Ahatake. Throughout the duration the mask is in place, Ahatake has shown less concern for injuries to his person, even going so far as to ignore grievous wounds to continue fighting. :Hollow Control: Ahatake has the ability to control Hollows, ranging from Normal Hollows to Adjuchas level Menos. The control starts the moment Ahatake lets out a Hollow-like roar and from that moment on he can control any Hollow who hears that roar like a puppet. It is unknown exactly how he developed such an ability, but Ahatake thinks it is due to his affinity to his Hollow abilities. *'Mask Shielding:' Unlike Ichigo, who's mask shield happened usually against his will, Ahatake's can happen under the will of Hollow Ahatake or if Ahatake deliberately forms a mask and places it inside his Shinigami robes as a shield. *'Garganta:' The power that Hollow's and Arrancar use to go to and from Hueco Mundo. Ahatake has the ability to use the technique. It literally tears open the dimensional fabric separating the worlds, revealing a tunnel of whirling, torrential energy that must be focused and solidified to create a discernible pathway. It was taught to him by his Arrancar equivalent. *'Instant Regeneration:' Ahatake can regenerate almost any part of his body that has been destroyed, minus vital organs such as the brain, heart, etc. He has been shown using this power on numerous occasions. }} Trivia * Ahatake claims to be part German, and can speak the language. Though, being a Shinigami-Demon Hybrid, this is probably incorrect. He also can speak limited French. * Ahatake has broken the fourth wall on occasion, most of the time acknowledging the writer's existence. * Ahatake's last name, Kurosaki, while being similar to that of Ichigo Kurosaki, is different in terms of translation. Ahatake's Kurosaki:黒幸 can be translated as "Black Fortune", while Ichigo's Kurosaki:黒崎 can be translated as "Black Peninsula". * Ahatake has gone through multiple "power changes" during the course of his appearance, obtaining Shinigami and Visored powers first, later Xiāochú abilities, revealing he possesses demonic powers, and finally abandoning his Shinigami and Hollow powers to tap into his Fullbring. He has also gone through several Zanpakutō changes in the series. *Ahatake's theme song is Archangel by Two Steps From Hell. Quotes *''"Sanity? I don't recall ever having anything like that!"'' * (To Juushin Igen) "It's finally time. I know I haven't been in this region for as long as you Juushin, or felt this King's oppression for as long, but I am feeling elated at being part of the help on the way to reform." * (Referring to his Zanpakutō) "I'm not sure why my Zanpakutō changed. Perhaps it's because I am no longer an Xiāochú." * (Ahatake's explanation on Yōkai and Hanyō) "Yōkai are creatures who reside in hell. From my knowledge, they were formerly Hollows, but were experimented on until they changed drastically and became their own species. I recently discovered that my mother was half-demon, which makes myself and my children and grandchildren part demon as well. Demon's vary in appearance and abilities. The more humanoid a demon is, the higher up in the rankings they are, and the more powerful abilities they have. For example, my family is the descendant of a high leveled flame yōkai, and as such we can generally access many flame-like abilities, though Taiki, Midoriko, Aoi and Kyuui have yet to show such ability, they do possesses it. The demons we just destroyed were low leveled, and possessed generic demonic abilities. Some high level demons can even have Zanpakutō, but in place of a Bankai, they have a Demonic Release, which is similar to a Ressurección." * "So you two just signed me up for some sort of quest to face the challenges of spirits that I never knew existed, for a 'boon' that I never asked for, and now if I don't face that challenge, I'm going to have a GOD angry at me?" * (To Mozou) "When life gives you lemons, make lemonade. When life gives you cero...yeah.... you're pretty much fucked." *(About killing the King) "I don't care how strong he is. He's trying to take innocent lives, and we're not going to let him. Our destinies have led us here. This is the test. We can't even let a shred of doubt enter our minds." Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Vizard Category:Human Category:Shinigami Category:Generation I Category:Demon Category:Character